A Game of Poker
by Rhamana
Summary: A new oneshot, just for giggles. Introduces my newer OC as well as featuring my first, Lorraine x3


Just a little oneshot fic to introduce my newer OC, Daisuke Takara, who I made to be a scientist in the Order. XD All the fun of playing poker with Allen. Special guest appearence from a friend's OC, Miakoda Wahkan :3 Hope you likes!

* * *

A Game of Poker

A short fan fiction by Rhamana

* * *

Lorraine sighed. 'How the hell did I get myself into this?' she asked herself, shifting her crossed legs slightly to lean over to retrieve her cards. Glancing around, she looked at her card playing friends. There was Krory, looking equally as confused as she was, Lavi was grinning stupidly, though that probably had more to do with Miakoda being propped up against him, smiling up at him. Shame he didn't notice she was reading his cards. Allen had his poker face on, she'd heard he was pretty good at cards, he'd probably have to be the one she looked out for. Kanda wasn't there, he'd said he'd rather.. what did he say? Oh yes.. He'd rather cut off his ponytail than play with the Moyashi at cards. Maybe he was a sore loser. Lastly there was Daisuke, a cute scientist with a shock of green hair, not natural of course, and a cute butt, Lorraine mused with a smirk.

Realising she'd spaced out, she smirked and asked Allen what he'd just asked her.

'I asked you what item of clothing you'd like to bet, Lorraine-san' Allen smiled, with innocence he shouldn't have considering the content of his sentence. She'd better play it safe.

'I'll bet my shoes first.' She smiled back, unfolding her legs and wiggling her red slip on shoes off.

Krory bet his cape, Allen his gloves, Lavi bet his belt, Mia bet a bracelet she was wearing and Daisuke bet his green earring. Lorraine registered in the back of her mind that she didn't have a great deal on to bet, she was only wearing a pair of black mid calf leggings, a long red top, her jewellery and those shoes she'd just bet. She sure as hell wasn't stripping past her underwear. Trying not to be worried and to concentrate on the game instead, she handed in her cards.

Allen won the hand. Staring in dismay, she watched him pulling the small pile of things towards him with a gentle smile, but she knew that under it he was grinning like the Earl himself. He dealt the next hand, and Lorraine tried to think what to bet. Reluctantly she took out her favourite star shaped earrings. Krory gave his shoes, Allen took off his necktie, Lavi's jacket went into the pile, after a lot of deliberation, Mia took off her collar, and without any pause, Daisuke threw his shirt into the pile. Lorraine couldn't help but steal a glance at his chest, damn but he was a fine specimen! Tight muscles with pale, unblemished skin. It was all she could do not to outright grin like a leering pervert, which she probably would have been called by now.

Daisuke turned to face her suddenly, and she started, caught off guard and peeking no less! Blushing furiously, she looked down at her cards. She was sure she had a good hand here! Out of the corner of her eye she could see him grinning at her. God she was embarrassed. She certainly didn't want to lose her clothes and make a moron of herself in front of him!

Handing in the cards, Miakoda was declared the winner. Squealing happily, she quickly reattached her collar, and announced she was leaving the game early, Lavi would win her bracelet back, she said with a glare at him, it being an apparent demand and not a request, Lorraine smirked inwardly.

With a groan, she realised she had to bet another item, and all she had left were her leggings and top! Chewing the inside of her lip fretfully, and thanking whatever Gods that she'd worn a bra today, she opted for removing her top. Dropping her top on the pile, she shook her hair out, and realised she'd earned a stare from all four males she was playing against. Maybe she hadn't thought this through well enough. If she opted for the leggings she could at least pull the top down to her knees.. Reaching back across to change her item, she frowned angrily as a hand swatted hers away from the pile. Glancing up with a look of pure thunder on her face, she saw Allen, doing his best not to look down at her cleavage as she was leaning over, and failing pretty badly.

'Urge.. to slap.. rising..' she grumbled to herself and sat backward, opting to hug her knees to her chest to cover what little dignity she had left remaining, her fierce blush giving her crimson hair a run for it's money. Daring to spy another peek at the green haired scientist, she noted with a small amount of horror that he was seriously looking at her. As in, the area she was trying desperately to keep hidden. Tears of embarrassment pooled in the corners of her eyes, but she would refuse to let them go any further. Rubbing her eyes furiously, she looked at her cards. She had no clue what a winning hand was, and she felt more and more that Allen was doing this on purpose.

Krory won the next round, and announced that he would call it quits now too. Lorraine thought about it. She needed to win her top back, there was NO WAY she was walking the three floors back from Allen's room to hers without it. With a blush, she stood up and quickly took her leggings off, curling up as best as she could to cover herself, and checked her cards. Daisuke had a good amount of red in his face now, clearly liking what he could see. If Lorraine had been looking up she'd have noticed the mischievous glint in Allen and Lavi's eyes.

About 3 hours before the poker match, Daisuke had asked Allen and Lavi about the new lady exorcist, Lorraine. What her name was, how old was she, where was she from etc. Lavi had hatched a hair brained scheme to get Daisuke and Lorraine talking, and it involved strip poker. Allen didn't think it would be such a good idea, and it seemed to be proving him right. She looked like she would kill the next person who touched her.

Lorraine was REALLY regretting getting into this stupid game. Now she was only in her underwear, and she didn't want to risk any more, but she had to get her clothes back! With a small whimper, she reached behind to start unclasping the back of her bra. With a blank expression, she stopped, deadpan. ALL THREE MALES were leaning forward unashamedly watching her about to take off her bra. Of course, she snapped.

She stood up abruptly, and with a glare that would have knocked all three of them dead, she grabbed her leggings and top off the pile, and ran for the door. And she would have made it, but she missed the fact that Daisuke was sitting right in her path of escape. With an almighty crash, she fell on top of the poor scientist, who probably felt like the luckiest person in the world, who was about to get even luckier.

Lorraine, who couldn't have gone a deeper shade of red if she'd tried, pushed herself off his chest, when the last hook of her bra snapped undone, the silk garment sliding gently off her to land with a soft noise onto Daisuke's chest. With a scream, she flattened herself back on top of him, not sure what to do in a situation like this. Allen and Lavi at first had the decency to look shocked, but then crumpled into laughter. Lorraine was doing anything but laughing. She felt Daisuke putting his arms around her, and was about to slap him until she realised he was putting her bra back on, a dark blush that contrasted with his pale skin on his face. He sat up and propped her up on her knees, and draped his lab coat around her shoulders.

She looked up at his as he rose to his feet, and stared dumbly at his outstretched hand.

'Come on Miss Lorraine, I'll walk you back to your room, you never know what disreputable people might be lurking around' He said softly, glaring at Allen and Lavi. He gathered her things and offered her his arm, and led her out of the room, shooting a wink and a backward glace at the two boys who sat there stifling grins, looking at each other and winking. Lavi's plan had worked after all.


End file.
